Butterflies
by blackmint
Summary: Yang Yoongi tahu hanyalah Jimin; pemuda itu telah tiada. Yang Yoongi dengar hanyalah kehancuran hatinya yang sudah sekarat. TRANSLATION FANFICTION. and changes character, it's belong to deluforselu's. Rnr please. -END- Yoonmin! Seme!Yoongi. Bottom!Jim
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOG ; Kupu – Kupu**

Yoongi telah merasa lelah; lelah menangis; lelah mengingat.

Yoongi merasa ketakutan; Takut untuk menutup matanya, karena sekarang dia hanya melihat kegelapan saat ia melihat sesuatu.

Pemuda dengan suara seperti malaikat, mata yang berbentuk bulan sabit kala gelak tawanya mengema di udara dan butiran air mata seperti mutiara yang menuruni pipinya karena ia begitu rapuh.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Park Jimin.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yang diinginkan Yoongi hanyalah dapat memeluk Jimin, tapi dia tak bisa.

Kehangatan yang melandanya, akan hilang untuk selamanya. Degup jantung yang cepat saat pemuda itu memutuskan untuk menciumnya dengan bibir tipisnya yang lembut. Dan air mata dari keduanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tidak ada lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dia tidak tahu jam berapa sekarang, atau dimana dia berada sekarang.

Yang dia tahu hanyalah Jimin; pemuda itu telah tiada.

Yoongi merasa dia seperti Zombie, berkeliaran tanpa arah.

Semenit-pun rasanya seperti satu jam, satu hari terlihat bagaikan sebulan dan satu tahun terasa sangat hampa tanpa sinar matahari kecilnya.

Dan di kaki nisan Jimin, saat ia menggunakan tangannya untuk menyusuri ukiran kupu-kupu yang indah di atas batu, yang Yoongi dengar hanyalah kehancuran hatinya yang sudah sekarat.

" **Hai, Hyung."**

" **You're beautiful, curly butterfly , oke?"**

* * *

 _So, ini adalah ff translate yang sudah pernah di blog, tetapi saya repost kembali dengan cast Yoonmin. Saya meminta ijin penulis aslinya, dan tidak masalah._

 _Saya akan cantumkan nama penulis asli pada part 2 nanti._

 _Thankyou pals!_


	2. Chapter 2

**BUTTERFLIES [ INDONESIAN ]**

 **Original Story by deluforselu's,**

 **Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Angst**

 **Yoongi telah merasa lelah; lelah menangis; lelah mengingat. Yang dia tahu hanyalah Jimin; pemuda itu telah tiada. Dan di kaki nisan Jimin, saat ia menggunakan tangannya untuk menyusuri ukiran kupu-kupu yang indah di atas batu, yang Yoongi dengar hanyalah kehancuran hatinya yang sudah sekarat.**

* * *

Park Jimin tengah berdiri diteras rumahnya - yang notabene adalah rumahnya dengan Min Yoongi – dan sekarang dia tengah berciuman.

Hanya saja, bukan dengan Min Yoongi

Yoongi berdiri mematung ditempatnya. Diwajahnya terlihat dengan jelas bagaimana kemarahan, bagaimana rasanya terkhianati dan raut sedih tercampur menjadi satu.

Keheningan yang dingin menebas angin musim panas yang berhembus saat Jimin berdiri disana, tidak menjawab pertanyaannya sama sekali, pemuda itu hanya menatap padanya dengan matanya yang sayu; terlihat jelas bagaimana jawaban yang sebenarnya, meskipun tak terucapkan sama sekali.

Saat keduanya diam, mencoba menguraikan kenyataan pada situasi ini, seseorang yang berstatus sebagai 'kekasih lain' itu diam – diam pergi dari tempat itu, meninggalkan keduanya dalam keheningan yang sama sekali tidak terasa nyaman, terasa bagaimana kesedihan mengantung di udara dan air mata mulai berkumpul di pelupuk mata Yoongi.

Pertanyaan berikutnya hanya mengantung di udara saat Yoongi melepas cincin warna merahnya dan menjatuhkannya diatas rerumputan basah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cincin itu, sangat penting artinya untuk Yoongi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Apa artinya cincin ini sebenarnya?" pemuda itu bertanya, memeriksa jarinya lalu menatap Yoongi; yang juga mengenakan cincin yang sama.**

" **Itu api, dengan sinar matahari yang menguar, lihatkan?"**

" **Itu aneh."**

" **Itu kita."**

" **Kita aneh."**

 **Hening untuk selang beberapa waktu sebelum Jimin mengutarakan pertanyaan kembali.**

" **Lalu apa artinya ini?"**

 **Cincin itu bukan dari perak, bukan juga dari emas; dan itu tidak berharga lebih dari dua dollar, sepertinya.**

 **Yoongi hanya menggunakan kertas warna; merah dan kuning, untuk melipat origami berbentuk cincin untuk mereka berdua.**

 **Origami mempunyai arti yang bagus untuk Yoongi dan Jimin, tentang sebuah hal yang membuat mereka selalu bahagia saat melakukannya berdua.**

" **Ingat, Api dan Cahaya."**

 **Jimin menganguk mengerti pada lelucon itu.**

" **Kau adalah cahayaku, Jimin-ah." Yoongi berbisik kala dia merasa Jimin makin merapat padanya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yoongi rindu pada kehangatan yang Jimin bagi padanya setiap malam saat mereka tidur bersama.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Yoongi, ayo bangun." Jimin membangunkan Yoongi suatu hari, dan tersenyum seperti biasa.

"Apa?" Yoongi bergumam dengan suara serak dan terdengar rewel dibawah selimut sutra.

"Aku bilang, Yoongi" Jimin mengulangi "Bangun."

"Aku lebih tua dari mu bodoh" masih setengah sadar, dia menendang selimut itu.

"Oke oke, Hyung. Ugh " Jimin menunjukkan sebuah kaca padanya, meski dengan penolakannya

"Oh, bangun kan aku setengah jam lagi" dia akhirnya tertidur kembali, seperti kebiasaan nya tiap hari.

"Terserah apa katamu, Hyung."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yoongi merindukan senyumnya saat pagi dan tawa senangnya, Yoongi merindukan jam alarm hari – harinya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jimin, bisakah kau diam?"

Pemuda berkulit putih pucat it tengah mencoba memetik senar gitar dari lagu just one day, tapi penggemar fanatiknya tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak bernyanyi bersama dengan liriknya yang tidak jelas sama sekali.

"Aku punya suara yang mengagumkan, Hyung" Jimin berkata padanya "Kau harus menghargai saat aku tetap ada disini untuk bernyanyi untukmu."

 **.Yoongi sama sekali tidak tahu apa artinya itu.**

"Kau tidak bisa menyanyi, Jimin-aa. Suaramu lebih terdengar seperti seseorang yang tengah mabuk yang meracau, membuat kata – kata dengan suara mengerikan seperti itu."

"Kau berbohong." Jimin mengatakannya dengan senyum puas, ia tahu suaranya seperti harga mati untuknya.

Lalu yang terjadi hanya kesepakatan dalam diam yang telah bertukar tempat melalui percakapan tanpa suara

Yoongi memutuskan untuk membuat sesi kecil karaoke untuk Jimin dengan instrument gitarnya.

"Mari kita menyanyikan lagu ini lagi, dengan lirik yang tepat, tentu saja." Calon penyanyi itu telah memegang secarik kertas, yang terdiri dari lirik lagu just one day yang dihiasi dengan tulisan tangan Yoongi yang berantakan dan coretan – coretan chordnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Just one day, if I can be with you  
Just one day, if I can hold your hands  
Just one day, if I can be with you  
Just one day (just one day)  
If only we can be together.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku menyukai lirik yang ini."

Jimin mengatakannya setelah ia menyanyikan sebait lirik "Hyung."

"Ya?"

"Sehari untukmu, tapi bagiku itu setahun rasanya!"

"Chessy."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yoongi merindukan suaranya yang menyuruh dia untuk tidur, membujuknya untuk bangun – dan menyambut dunia – serta menganggunya setiap hari dengan pertanyaan – pertanyaan konyolnya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah berlalu seminggu yang lalu.

Seminggu sejak Yoongi pergi dari rumah setelah melihat Jimin berciuman dengan seorang pemuda – yang Yoongi tak tahu itu siapa -, dan Yoongi merasa tersakiti. Dia tidak tahu jika rasanya patah hati sedemikian sulit.

Rumah milik mereka berdua; mereka beli secara bersama – sama, dan yakin pada suatu hari nanti, mereka akan secara resmi tinggal bersama, sebagai pasangan yang telah menikah.

Lalu apa yang salah sebenarnya?

 **Semua perkataan 'Aku mencintaimu' apa kalimat itu tidak berarti apa – apa?**

 **Semua kecupan dan ciuman itu, apa sebenarnya hanya terpaksa?**

 **Semua tentang janji selalu bersama, apa tak dianggap lagi?**

 **Semua origami berbentuk hati yang mereka lipat bersama, yang tersisa dimeja, tertahan dengan pita sebagai hiasannya pada dinding dan dibawah bantal, dimana semua itu sekarang?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ada sebuah kotak, kotak yang dipenuhi dengan origami yang dia dan pemuda brunnete mungil itu lipat bersama – sama; seperti benang unik yang saling mereka jalin bersama.

Yoongi bertemu dengan Jimin pada kelas origami, dan setiap adegan selalu mengulang didalam pikirannya, membuatnya tersenyum layaknya idiot.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Apakah yang satu ini harusnya berbentuk burung?" Yoongi mengangkat kepalanya kesamping membuatnya menatap sang murid baru dikelas ini.**

" **Ya."**

" **Tapi ini terlihat seperti anjing."**

" **Kau tidak seharusnya menghakimi origami buatan orang lain saat punyamu sendiri terlihat lebih buruk." Anak baru itu menunjuk pada origami katak berwarna hijau yang sedang dipegang oleh Yoongi.**

 **Yoongi nampaknya tidak terima dengan ucapan anak baru itu, origami-nya tidak pernah buruk dalam penampilannya, setidaknya itu yang dia pikirkan selama ini.**

" **Itu tidak benar, punyaku lebih bagus daripada punyamu."**

" **Katakmu itu bukanlah salah satu keturunan dari 'anjing'ku."**

" **Aku tidak setuju dengan ucapanmu, kau sama sekali tidak tahu bagaimana cara melipat origami dari dasar." Yoongi menunjuk pada origami burung – anjing berwarna merah itu.**

" **Ini perdebatan yang tampak sia – sia."**

" **Baiklah, sebaiknya kita hentikan percakapan ini, perbuatan lebih berguna daripada perkataan, benar kan?" Yoongi mengulurkan padanya secarik kertas berwarna kuning "Coba kau lipat bentuk hati."**

" **Tapi aku ingin yang warna merah."**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yoongi membuka kotaknya, dia ingat semuanya dan setiap origami yang mereka lipat bersama – sama.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sebuah mawar untuk seratus hari dimana mereka saling tertawa, menangis dan saling mencintai, seekor anjing saat mereka dengan sukarela merawatnya dari penampungan hewan peliharaan dan sebuah origami hati saat mereka saling menyatakan perasaan mereka.**

" **Apa ini?" Jimin bertanya dengan anehnya "Origami berbentuk hati yang kita lipat saat kita bertemu pertama kali itu?"**

" **Itu untukmu. Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu, bahwa a-k….."**

" **Ini lucu. Karena aku juga membawa milikku, untukmu…"**

 **Jimin mengeluarkan origami hati yang mirip, hanya saja miliknya berwarna merah dan milik Yoongi berwarna kuning.**

 **Origami pertama yang mereka lipat bersama – sama; origami yang mempunyai arti ' Aku mencintaimu ' mereka akan saling membalas dan berkali – kali bibir mereka akan saling menempel satu sama lain.**

" **Jadi kau beri hatimu untukku, dan aku akan memberikan hatiku untukmu."**

 **Jimin mengerutkan keningnya "You're chessy."**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tiga bulan selama berhubungan, dan sebuah guyonan muncul.**

" **Apa kau masih mempunyai origami hati yang aku berikan untukmu?"**

" _ **Apa kamu ingin beberapa 'cheese' , hyung?"**_

" **Tidak, pada kenyataannya."**

" **Ya, selalu ada padaku."**

" **Aku punya merah, dan kau punya yang warna kuning. Apa kau tahu apa itu merah?"**

" **Buah tomat? Api?"**

" **Lalu apa itu kuning?"**

" **Matahari?" pemuda yang kecil menatap kekasihnya "Secara teknis, warna putih saat siang hari dan warna orange saat matahari terbenam, tapi…"**

" **Lalu, aku adalah api, dan kau adalah cahaya." Yoongi tersenyum lebar, seperti kebiasaannya.**

" **Itu tidak masuk akal sama sekali, hyung." Pemuda berambut brunette melayangkan tatapan aneh.**

" **Jadi dimasa depan, saat kita membeli cincin dan gelang untuk kita, kita akan memilih yang berbentuk api dan cahaya."**

" **Itu terdengar seperti sebuah dialog pada drama yang kita tonton di TV." Jimin berkomentar.**

" **Ya…"**

 **Jimin memutar kedua matanya ;seperti biasanya. "Mengapa kamu harus api dan mengapa aku harus cahaya?"**

" **Api tidak akan bisa tanpa adanya cahaya, jimin-ah"**

" **Chessy."**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yoongi ingat mengapa kotak origaminya hanya penuh dengan nuansa merah yang cerah sekarang ini.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Apa artinya api tanpa cahaya?

Jimin adalah cahaya-nya, dalam kegelapan total, yang dia miliki hanyalah Jimin seorang.

Gelap; gelap gulita.

Dimana penglihatannya dikaburkan.

Selama berhari – hari, dia hanya berbaring disofa selama berjam – jam lamanya, tangannya mengengam sesuatu yang nampak tak asing, origami hati yang nampak layu.

Dia berpikir tentang hati.

Senyap untuk sejenak, sebelum suara kertas yang dirobek mengema pada keempat sisi dinding.

Dia merobek origami hati itu, seperti Jimin merobeknya – merobek hatinya secara nyata.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" **hyung, apa kau menyukai suaraku?"**

" **Aku menyukainya." Terdengar bagaimana suara Yoongi nampak lelah, dia hanya ingin segera menutup mata dan menghindari stress dari masalah pekerjaannya.**

" **Mari bernyanyi. Aku menyanyi dan kau memainkan gitarnya."**

" **Jimin, aku lelah. Aku benar – benar tidak mood untuk bermain musik sekarang ini."**

" **Music is forever." Pemuda itu menatapnya dengan sirat mata memohon "Ayo bernyanyilah denganku."**

" **jimin-ah, mungkin lain kali saja, oke?" nada suara Yoongi mulai meninggi saat merasa Jimin mulai menganggunya.**

 **Musisi favorit Jimin itu meninggalkan ruangan.**

" **Tapi aku hanya ingin menyanyikan lagu tentang kupu – kupu yang indah itu." Jimin berbisik ditelan angin.**

 **Tapi Yoongi tidak tahu bahwa dia kehilangan kesempatan untuk mendengarkan Jimin bernyanyi untuk yang terakhir kalinya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Beberapa minggu kemudian, Ibu Yoongi datang kerumah dengan mata yang memerah dan berlembar – lembar tissue di tangan.

Yang dia ingat hanyalah berlari di jalanan sembari menangis.

Air mata mengaburkan pandangannya, dia bingung dengan arah yang harus ia tempuh, hatinya lebih kacau, teriakan histeris yang terdengar memilukan memohon – mohon yang tidak pernah terdengar, teriakan agar kenyataan ini tidak terjadi.

"Jimin sudah meninggal."

Ibunya mengatakan bahwa Ibu Jimin telah mencoba untuk menghubunginya tapi Yoongi sama sekali tidak membalasnya, dan wanita paruh baya yang malang itu tampak begitu hancur ketika ia melihatnya.

Yoongi ingat dia melemparkan ponselnya kearah samping dengan segera setelah dia pindah kerumah orang tuanya kembali; apa gunanya telepon jika dia tidak bisa menelepon Jimin lagi?

Yoongi menangis.

Dia menangis untuk waktu yang lama.

Kemudian, selama berjam – jam, dia hanya berjalan tanpa arah dan tujuan, kembali kerumah dengan sepatu yang sudah diwarnai dengan tanah dari kuburan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kuburan Jimin.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah melewati masa berkabung, Yoongi memutuskan untuk pindah.

Tapi dia tidak bisa.

Alam bawah sadarnya masih setia menjejalkan kata – kata pada Yoongi, dan semua kata – kata itu hanya berisi kata ' **tidak pernah** '

Dia tidak pernah tahu mengapa Jimin meninggalkannya, bagaimana dia pergi, karena dia takut. Dia terlalu takut untuk mencari tahu.

Dia tidak akan pernah bisa lagi mendengar suara Jimin yang indah saat pemuda mungil itu menyanyikan lagu **Just One Day**

Dia tidak akan pernah bisa merasakan betapa hangatnya Jimin memeluk lengannya setiap malam.

Dia tidak akan pernah mendapatkan panggilan saat pagi hari seperti biasanya; sebagaimana Jimin memanggilnya ' **Hyung'**

Tapi satu hal yang paling akan dia rindukan, bahwa dia tidak akan pernah sedikit saja kalimat ' **selamanya** ' bersama sinar mataharinya.

Bahkan meskipun matahari perlu terbenam, meskipun cahaya memudar saat kegelapan menguasai untuk mengantikan posisinya, dia akan kembali terbit.

Tapi untuk Yoongi, cahayanya tidak akan pernah kembali lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tidak akan pernah.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yoongi membenci dirinya sendiri karena tidak menjawab panggilan dari Ibu Jimin ketika dia benar – benar dibutuhkan, saat dia menatap kembali ponselnya untuk pertama kalinya dalam waktu yang sangat lama.

Panggilan tak terjawab dan beberapa pesan masuk. Banyak.

Dia menutup kedua matanya dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada bantal, menghirup aorma Jimin – yang mungkin masih tersisa disana – Yoongi tidak tahu mengapa dia ada disana sekarang, tapi pemuda itu membawa dirinya sendiri untuk kembali kerumah – tempat dimana dia membagi semuanya dengan Jimin, mengorek kenangan yang tersisa.

Ada beberapa panggilan tak terjawab dari Ibu Jimin dan membuat hatinya retak; untuk kenyataan bahwa dia tidak ada disana untuk memberikan ketenangan pada Ibu yang tengah berduka.

Dan dari beberapa pesan yang masuk, sisanya hanya pesan dari teman – temannya, tentang ucapan belasungkawa dan permintaan maaf, sampai dia mengulir tombol kebawah dan menemukan nama yang sangat familiar untuknya.

Nama yang familiar itu telah mengiriminya sebanyak enam pesan.

" **Maafkan aku..** "

" **Aku merindukanmu.** "

" **Kau bisa datang kerumah kan, Yoongi? Aku harus memberi-tahumu tentang sesuatu hal.** "

" **Kenapa kau tidak menjawab? Tolonglah, aku benar – benar membutuhkanmu sekarang.** "

" **Kau tidak akan membalas kan? Baiklah.** "

Dan pesan teks yang terakhir, Yoongi sama sekali tak membukanya karena dia sudah menangis; sekali lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aku benar benar sangat menyesal, Jimin-ah**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ada pesan suara juga.

 **Jimin.**

Jimin mengiriminya sebuah pesan suara, tak lama sebelum ia meninggal; ditilik dari hari dimana ia mengirimkannya.

Yoongi menahan nafasnya, dia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan, tapi karena itu Jimin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hyung ?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jimin?" Yoongi merasa berdebar – denyut nadinya bertambah cepat – saat mendengar suara Jimin itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yoongi Hyung,**

 **Kau sama sekali tidak membalas pesanku, jadi aku pikir kau tidak akan datang kerumah. Sebenarnya, aku hanya ingin mengucapkan salam perpisahan. Kau tahu, aku sepenuhnya mengerti kau masih sangat marah padaku, Hyung. Aku marah pada diriku sendiri.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jimin tertawa tergelak, terdengar lembut dan pilu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aku benar – benar tidak ingin melakukan ini. Tapi aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu seperti ini, yang sama sekali tidak siap dan tak sadar. Ada yang harus kau tahu sebelum aku pergi.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Pergi?" Yoongi merasakan debaran jantungnya lagi, air matanya mulai berkumpul lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aku sakit sekarang, hyung. Dan aku benar – benar takut. Jadi aku pikir cara terbaik adalah…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Terdengar isak tangis dari seberang sana.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Adalah.. untuk meninggalkan rasa sakit dibelakang. Kau mengerti maksudku, kan?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tentu saja, kau tidak akan mengerti**.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kau ingat bukan saat aku berkata bahwa aku merasa tidak nyaman dengan paru – paruku.**

 **Semakin sulit untuk bernafas.**

 **Dan aku mulai merasa takut.**

 **Aku takut pada suatu hari nanti, aku akan memakai masker oksigen, terbaring lemah dan sekarat ditempat tidur rumah sakit. Dan yang dapat kau lakukan hanya memegang tanganku dan memberitahuku untuk tetap hidup. Karena pada saat itu, kau dan aku tahu itu sudah sangat terlambat.**

 **Aku tidak akan memberitahu apa sebenarnya yang terjadi padaku, karena aku yakin dengan diriku sendiri, aku terlalu takut untuk tahu apa yang terjadi kalau aku sekarat.**

 **Sudah sebulan aku mengetahui tentang sakit ini tapi tetap saja aku terlambat.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ada jeda panjang dan Yoongi merasa pernafasannya kian memburu bersamaan dengan isak tangis yang teredam. Hatinya, hatinya patah seperti tengah dipalu seluruhnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hyung ada sesuatu yang ingin kukatakan.**

 **Aku sama sekali tidak berselingkuh dibelakangmu, ini semua hanya sebuah karangan saja.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Air mata Yoongi tumpah selayaknya bendungan yang jebol saat Yoongi merasa tubuhnya perlahan – lahan merosot hingga terduduk dilantai.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aku benar – benar tidak ingin mengatakan hal ini, karena aku berpikir untuk membiarkan kamu membenciku, itu lebih baik sepertinya, jadi jika saat nanti aku telah pergi, kau tidak akan merasa begitu sakit lagi, seperti itu.**

 **Tapi aku harus memberitahumu. Aku hanya ingin kau tahu.**

 **Aku sudah mengirimkan pesan untukmu, apa kau sudah membacanya? Aku ingin benar – benar ingin kau ada disini, sekarang. Untuk membisikkan padaku bahwa tidak akan terjadi apa – apa dan membawaku menjauh dari mimpi buruk ini. Aku ingin menghabiskan beberapa tahun lagi untuk kembali hidup dan terus memelukmu, hyung**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku ada disini,Jimin-ah Disini …"

"Aku akan selalu bersamamu selama yang kau minta. Aku berjanji padamu, Jimin-ah"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aku benar – benar ingin mendengar kau berkata 'Aku mencintaimu' hanya satu kali saja, Hyung.**

 **Aku benar – benar ingin itu.**

 **Tapi, kau benar – benar marah sekarang. Jadi, aku memutuskan untuk terus melanjutkan rencanaku.**

 **Sebentar lagi, aku akan segera menelan beberapa pil.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sekarang, Yoongi tahu bagaimana Jimin meninggal.

"Jangan lakukan itu, Jimin!. Jangan! Aku sangat menyesal. Aku mencintaimu. Jangan tinggalkan aku seperti ini, Jim."

Tapi, Yoongi sudah terlambat.

Dia tidak pernah mengatakan kalimat terakhir 'Aku mencintaimu' untuk Jimin sebelum pemuda mungil itu meninggalkan dunia fana ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tunggu, jika setelah ini aku mati. Aku sudah meninggalkan sesuatu untukmu. Ada dikotak surat.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yoongi segera berlari ke pintu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Apa kau melihatnya? Aku yang melipatnya. Hanya ada satu. Karena aku memakai milikku sekarang. Aku menambahkan sesuatu untuk itu. Sebuah kupu – kupu.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yoongi membuka kotak surat, dan mengambil sesuatu dari dalamnya, keluar.

Sebuah cincin,

Cincin yang dia jatuhkan diatas rumput basah hari itu; hari dimana ia berpikir Jimin telah mengkhianatinya membuat dunianya berbalik dengan cepat.

Kecuali sekarang, diatasnya, Jimin menambahkan origami kupu – kupu dengan ukuran kecil pada cincin itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Itu indah, bukan?**

 **Mulai dan berakhir dengan sebuah origami. Terlalu mengada - ada tapi untuk sekarang, ini bukanlah sesuatu hal yang pantas ditertawakan, benar kan?**

 **Hyung, tetap pakai cincin itu.**

 **Aku akan melakukannya sekarang. Hyung, ketika aku mati. Pastikan ada ukiran kupu – kupu diatas batu nisanku.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dia mendengar suara Jimin yang tengah minum, suara air itu begitu jelas ditelinga Yoongi "Tolong,. Jangan lakukan itu. Jimin-ah"

 **.**

 **.**

 **jimin.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Jangan khawatir, ini tidak akan terlalu sakit.**

 **Apa kau tahu yang ingin aku lakukan sekarang?**

 **Aku ingin bernyanyi denganmu.**

 **Hanya selalu bersama denganmu.**

 **Untuk selalu melihatmu memakai cincin itu.**

 **Untuk menjadi cahayamu.**

 **My beautiful butterfly, Yoongi Hyung. Aku mencintaimu, dan aku sangat menyesal menyakiti hal ini terhadapmu.**

 **Ini benar – benar menyedihkan, aku tidak pernah tahu bahwa apa kau masih mencintaiku selama beberapa minggu kita bertengkar.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yoongi tidak akan pernah memaafkan dirinya sendiri karena membiarkan Jimin pergi sendirian.

Yoongi tidak akan pernah memaafkan dirinya sendiri karena telah melakukan hal yang benar – benar membuatnya terpuruk seperti ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ya, sudah hampir waktunya.**

 **Selamat tinggal Hyung.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Telepon telah terputus.

Yoongi dengan gemetaran memakai cincin saat ia ingat tentang pesan teks yang terakhir tepat melintas didepan matanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Open the butterflies wing's "**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yoongi membuka origami cincinnya yang kecil, dan kemudian hatinya hancur kembali.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" **I ' ll never stop loving you, Hyung . "**

 **end –**


End file.
